Un Amor Inevitable
by Gazetta Kaorii
Summary: Hinata Hyuga, una chica con un pasado oscuro que intenta olvidar, un error que se promete no volver a cometer, ENAMORARSE. Pero, podra cumplir su promesa? Talvez sierto rubio pueda hacer que ella de otra oportunidad al AMOR...
1. Y asi nos conosimos

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Una mañana soleada en la ciudad de Konoha, una joven de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, con un par de bellos ojos color perla y cabello color negro azulado, soñaba y veía imágenes y recueros sobre su pasado. Al oír la dulce melodía que tenia como alarma para el celular Hinata Hyuga estiro su brazo para poder levantarse y alistarse para su nuevo día de clases…

ay- suspiro la azabache mientras se levantaba para ir a tomar una ducha- Hoy es el día, el día en que empezare desde cero, comenzare una nueva vida y me olvidare del pasado, y me prometo… no cometer el mismo error…

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uzumaki, no muy lejos de la mansión Hyuga, Naruto, un joven de 17 años de edad con hermosos cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos tan azules como el cielo empezaba a despertar de su largo sueño.

Mmm, otro día, otro día viendo y sufriendo por Sakura tan solo verla con el dobe de Sasuke me provoca un gran dolor – decía el rubio mientras se alistaba para ir al colegio

En la mansión Hyuga

Hinata esperaba pacientemente por su primo Neji, un joven de 17 años con ojos perla y una larga cabellera castaña, ya que ella ya se había arreglado para ir al colegio

En cuanto Neji bajo las escaleras llamo a Hinata para irse hacia el colegio

Nerviosa por tu primer día- pregunto viendo a su prima preferida y a la que era su protegida

U-un p-poco, pero se que si te necesito estarás ahí Neji-Onisan – respondió esta con una gran sonrisa

En la mansión Uzumaki…

Mamá, Papá ya me voy al colegio- Grito un hiperactivo rubio bajando las escaleras

Esta bien hijo, que te valla bien- comento una hermosa peliroja, de nombre Kushina mientras le servía el desayuno.

Hasta en la tarde, cuídate- dijo un apuesto empresario rubio, llamado Minato, que tomaba una taza de café

Si adiós, los quiero- respondió saliendo hacia el estacionamiento mientras su moto lo esperaba

En el Instituto de Enseñanzas Konoha (IEK)

Neji y Hinata llegaron al colegio, pero por ser Hinata una alumna nueva, tuvo que quedarse en el salón de música mientras esperaba por la directora para que le mostrara la escuela.

Hinata, como estaba aburrida y llevaba consigo su guitarra, decidió ponerse a practicar la canción que escribió en Tokyo antes de mudarse a Konoha.

Mientras tanto Naruto iba acompañado por Sasuke hacia su salón de clases correspondiente, cuando Naruto recordó algo…

RAYOS-comento el rubio deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo- Teme olvide mi guitarra en el salón de música…

Hmp- comento un chico de ojos negros y cabello azabache- Pues ve por ella DOBE- dijo fríamente

RING RING suena la campana de entrada

DEMONIOS, Aiko-sensei nos matara si llegamos tarde- comento Naruto viendo hacia donde estaba su salón de clases

Cuando Naruto volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke noto a alguien más que estaba muy acaramelada con este.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se besaban, Naruto sentía un gran dolor por aquel que fue su primer amor.

BUENO YA SEPARENSE! -grito Naruto- Sasuke vas a dejar a Sakura-Chan sin anginas- aunque la pareja ignoro esto por estar besándose

_Bueno creo que mejor voy por mi guitarra antes de que este par llegue más lejos- pensó el rubio_

Naruto se alejo hacia el salón de música, al llegar se puso a buscar su guitarra

mmm… donde la abre dejado? – se pregunta revisando parte del salón- o aquí esta...

Tomo la guitarra que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta , pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, al escuchar una hermosa voz que cantaba…

_Kotae wo sagasu no wa mou yameta_

_Machigai darakede ii_

_Akai yuuyake ga BIRU ni togireta_

_Namida wo koraetemo_

El no quería interrumpir aquella hermosa canción, así que solo se quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta pare que no lo notaran.

Wow que hermosa voz!- dijo esto en un susurro

_Tsugi no asa ga yattekuru tabigoto ni_

_Mayou koto datte aru yo ne?_

_Tadashii koto bakari erabe nai_

_Sore kurai wakatteru_

La joven que cantaba termino su canción dispuesta a irse cuando de la nada escucho unos aplausos…

Wow, que hermosa canción y tienes una muy bella voz- dijo apareciendo de repente el rubio mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa

M-me escuchaste ?- pregunto la oji-blanca mientras se apenaba de que la escucharan cantar

ehh? Si, lo siento, no suelo ser tan chismoso en las mañanas pero tu voz me hipnotizo- comento Naruto mientras Hinata se sonrojaba

Vaya que tonto soy, disculpa, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -oficio el rubio su mano para estrecharlas en modo de presentación

Hinata estrecho su mano – y-yo soy Hinata Hyuga…

Pues mucho gusto Hinata y que haces por aquí? Eres nueva? Por que nunca te había visto por aquí- pregunto un emocionado Naruto

S-si soy nueva- dijo en un pequeño susurro

O pues que bien- comento Naruto

Todo había quedado en silencio entre los dos, cuando Naruto recordó que ya había sonado la campana.

O por KAMI lo olvide, lo siento, tengo que ir a clases… pero suerte en tu primer día! Nos vemos- dijo un rubio saliendo rápidamente del salón de música.

Gra-Gracias- dijo en un susurro la oji-blanca

ADIOS!- se escucho un gran grito por los pasillos a lo cual la Hyuga solo pudo sonreír

_wow pero que chico tan lindo y amable y…. O por KAMI…. Que tonterías estoy pensando?, lo acabo de conocer!... además no me puede gustar… me lo prometí… y lo cumpliré… NO ME VOLVERE A ENAMORAR!- pensó decidida la Hyuga_

Naruto que ya había llegado al salón de clases estaba esperando que lo dejaran pasar

Aiko-sensei abre la puerta – NARUTO QUE HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR?

Lo- lo siento es que olvide mi guitarra en el salón de música y – se excusaba el rubio para que lo dejaran entrar

Esta bien pasa, pero si se vuelve a repetir lo ocurrido are que laves los retretes de los maestros con tu cepillo de dientes!- dijo Aiko-Sensei mientras se retiraba de la puerta

Naruto trago saliva por la amenaza mientras contestaba que no se volvería a repetir

Mientras tanto Hinata iba rumbo hacia su salón acompañada por la directora del IEK (instituto de enseñanzas Konoha), Tsunade-sama.

Bien Hinata espero que te guste el colegio- comento la directora mientras pasaba al salón asignado a la Hyuga

Como Aiko-Sensei había salido por un momento del salón, al entrar había un gran alboroto

CA-LLEN-SE! – grito la directora Tsunade

Todos se callaron, excepto una persona

Cállense que llego la Vieja Tsunade - se oyó a un rubio decir mientras todo el salón reía

DIJISTE ALGO NARUTO?- comento enojada la directora mientras veía a Naruto

Amm jeje- reía Naruto mientras una gotita aparecía en su nuca- se me chispotio…

Después me arreglo contigo- comento Tsunade viendo fijamente a Naruto- por ahora vengo a traerles una nueva estudiante… Hinata puedes pasar!

Hinata entro y tomo asiento mientras la directora Tsunade se retiraba

Naruto la miro pero, alguien más la observo con una mirada hipnotizada, Kiba Inuzuka.

Wow, que chica tan sexy! Sera mía de inmediato- comento un chico castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas

que dijiste?- pregunto el Oji-Azul mientras veía al castaño fijamente

Nada que te interese baka – contraataco el castaño

Si me interesa! En que cochinadas estas pensando? PERVERTIDO! – comento Naruto un tanto molesto

CALLATE!

Hmp… eres un cochino, hasta en tus horóscopos del diario escolar le dices a las chicas que te den besos y abrazos! engreído

Como rayos sabes que yo soy Walther Mercado? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido Kiba

Eso no importa, AGUA DEL ESCUSADO! – dijo el rubio

ES WALTHER MERCADO! – comento ya con una venita recalcada

Lo que sea… no me importa… - recalco el rubio

En el receso…

Hinata estaba sentada bajo un árbol, cuando a lo lejos, se acercan 5 chicas

Hola! Tu nombre es Hinata? Cierto?- pregunto una pelirosa- mucho gusto yo soy Sakura

U-un Pla-placer Sakura-Chan- comento la azabache con una sonrisa

Si, mira, te presento a mis amigas, ellas son Ten ten- señalo a una chica castaña con unos lindos chonguitos- Temari- comento viendo a una rubia con cuatro coletas- Matsuri- viendo a una joven con el cabello castaño y suelto asta los hombros- e Ino- dijo viendo a una joven de ojos azules y una coleta alta.

Mucho gusto- comento la Hyuga olvidando su tartamudeo

En eso Sakura recordó algo muy importante… para ella…

Chicas, los siento, debo irme, olvide que le prometí a Sasuke-kun que almorzaría con el- comento mientras empezaba a correr buscando a su novio

Esta bien ADIOS y suerte- grito Ino mientras alzaba su mano para despedirse

ADIOS- gritaron al unisonio mientras veían a Sakura corriendo

Matsuri, Ino… podrían dejarnos solas con Hinata? Lo que sucede es que tengo algo importante que preguntarle- dijo la de chonguitos con una sonrisa

Bueno pues aquí termino el primer capitulo… espero que les haya gustado ^^

Espero sus comentarios!

Sayonara…


	2. Que te pasa, Sakura?

**Konishiwa a los seguidores de esta historia! ^^ **

**Primero que nada… GOMEN! Por la demora, eh estado algo ocupada y distraida! Jejeje… pero yo se muy bien lo que se siente cuando te quedas ultra mega picada con un fick y que nunca lo continuan… u,u , asi que les prometo que aunque me tarde! Este fick llegara hasta el final! **

**Aclarasiones: **

**Letra en negritas: **notas de la autora (YO )

Letra normal: Texto

_Letra cursiva: _pensamientos de los personajes

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

Ino: Creo que ya se a que va todo esto…

Matsury: Si, creo que yo tambien, hey! Ino, me acompañas a la cafeteria, es que tengo hambre! ^^

Ino: Claro, vamos…

Temari: Yo las acompaño!

Matsury: De acuerdo, vamos!

Y asi las 3 chicas se fueron a la cafeteria sin saber lo que le esperaria a una de ellas.

Hinata: Que eso lo me quieres preguntar?

Tenten: etto.. tu apellido es HYUGA? Sierto..

Hinata: Si, por que?

Tenten sonrrojada: Y entonces.. eso quiere decir que eres familiar de Neji Hyuga? o/o

Hinata: Si, es mi primo… pero por que la pre… ooh, espera a caso a ti te gusta Neji-oniisan?

Tenten: Pues…. S-si..

Hinata: Aah entonces.. lo que quieres es que te allude con mi primo?

Tenten: SI, POR FABOR! TE LO SUPLICO!

Hinata con una gotita pasando por su cabeza: jeje… Claro, la verdad es que a mi primo ya le hace falta una novia , y tu me caes muy bien (:

Tenten: ^^ Arigato!

Hinata: ooh! Pero espera… ahora que lo noto… TU PEINAS TU CABELLO CON 2 CHONGUITOS!

Tenten: wow gracias por notarlo-Dijo con sarcasmo

Hinata: no me refiero a eso, lo que pasa es que, le pregunte a Neji-oniisan que si en este colegio habia alguna chica que le interesara.

Tenten: Y QUE FUE LO QUE TE DIJO!- Dijo alterada

Hinata: Etto… el se sonrrojo mucho, y me dijo que si, y que era una chica muy linda tanto de personalidad como de aspecto, y que se peinaba con 2 chonguitos. Justo como TU!

INNER Tenten: O POR KAMI-SAMA! Tenten! YA LA HICIMOS!

Tenten: SI! Hey! Espera desde cuando tengo una inner! NO esto no puede ser, hablaria sola como Sakura! , no, VETE, VETE! Chu! Uchcale!

INNER Tenten: waa! TT_TT

Mientras tanto en la cafeteria….

Matsury, Ino y Temary caminaban por la cafeteria cuando, Matsury choco con algo, o alguien?

Matsury: Auch!... lo siento…

Gaara: No te preocupes, fue mi culpa, estaba distraido…

-Matsury levanto su rostro para ver con quien habia chocado, al verlo pudo notar a un chico muy guapo de rojizo y ojos de un pequiliar color, aquamarin… Matsury quedo viendo fijamente a esos ojos que sabia exactamente a quien permanecían, nada mas ni nada menos que al dueño de su corazon, de sus suspiros, Sobaku No Gaara…

Ino: Bueno Matsu, me voy, tengo que ir a buscar… la… cosa… en la… cosa…. ¡Vamos Temari acompañame por la cosa!

Temari: Eeeh? Cual cosa? De que estas hablando?

Ino: ¡VAMOS! – y asi temari fue jalada del brazo por Ino….-

-Las 2 rubias ya se habian retirado, pero tanto Matsury como Gaara, no escucharon nada, ambos seguían perdidos en sus ojos, Matsury en los de Gaara y viceversa…

_Gaara: Eeh?.. aah es Matsuri… que linda se ve hoy^^, umm.. pero que tanto me mira? Acaso tengo algo en la cara? No, no lo creo… _

Gaara: Hola, Matsu…

Matsury: Eeeh? Aah.. . H-hola Gaara-kun – Matsury se dio cuenta de que estaban muy serca y sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, pero no se movio ni un centimetro. Gaara pudo notar lo hermosa que se veia su amiga Matsury sonrojada, no resistio mas, tener tan serca a la persona que es dueña de tus sueños no es tan facil, no resistio mas y se dejo dictar por lo que le decia su corazon, se acercaba cada vez mas al rostro de la chica y con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla, Matsury solo se quedaba quita mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, ya estaban a escasos se sus labios cuando… RING RING sono la campana que indicaba que el receso habia terminado, arruinando asi el momento romantico… **YO: Maldita campana! u,u Inner: Si, desgraciada…. Te voy a … YO: INNER! Inner: nany? YO: mejor sigamos con el fick… **

Ambos se separaron bruscamente, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Gaara: Aah.. nosotros tenemos que ir a clases..

Matsury: S-si…

Gaara: Bien, vamos…

Matsury: SI!

En otra parte del colegio se encontraba un pelinegro muy impaciente ….

Sasuke: Demonios, donde esta Sakura? Ya se tardo mucho y ya ha sonado la campana…

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!, gomen ne, esque estavamos saludando a la chica nueva… -Dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa…. Fingida?

Sasuke: Esta bien, no te preocuepes, pero dime, que te pasa?

Sakura: Eh? De que hablas amor?

Sasuke: Te vez algo triste…

Sakura: No, no es nada… vez? – Dijo la chica tratando de sonreir pero era muy difícil…

Sasuke: Sakura, a mi no me engañas, se que te pasa algo

Sakura: Se nota que me conoces bien… -Dijo ella, mientras por su mejilla resbalaba una lagrima…

Sasuke: Si te conosco muy bien, por que te amo y me preocupo por ti, asi que… dime que es lo que te sucese mi amor? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi…

Sakura: Gracias, Sasuke… bueno.. . esque, mi mama… tiene cancer…-Dijo Sakura ya sin poder contener su llanto, por lo que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

Sasuke: oooh… lo siento mucho Sakura… pero, no es tan grave, o si?

Sakura: El doctor dijo que aun habia tiempo-Dijo Sakura una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, pero después volvio a bajar su mirada. – pero la operación es muy costosa… y mi padre no tiene el dinero suficiente…

Sasuke: Tranquila Sakura.. ya veraz que todo va a salir bien.

Sakura: Eso espero…

Sasuke: No te preocupes, sabes que siempre estare contigo para lo que sea y te apoyare…

Sakura: Gracias Sasuke. Te amo… - dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a Sasuke para habrazarlo, a lo que el pelinegro correspondio

Sasuke: Y yo a ti…

Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco a los labios de la pelirrosa, mientras con una mano acariciaba su mejilla y con la otra la sujetaba de la sintura, y asi se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor por parte de los 2 jovenes, porque nada, ni nadie podria separarlos… o si?

El resto del dia en el IEK fue transcurriendo, hasta que terminaron los estudios de ese dia y todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas… ahora veamos que es lo que hace Hinata en su casa…

Hinata y Neji se encontraban conresando muy a gusto en la habitación de la ojiperla…

Neji: Entonces como te fue hoy? – Pregunto curioso el Hyuga

Hinata: Muy bien Neji-Oniisan^^ sabes… ya tengo amigas…

Neji: ooh, pues que bien…

Hinata: Si, talvez las conoscas… una se llama Sakura… otra Temary… otra Matsury… Ino… y TENTEN! – Dijo la ojiperla, recalcando el ultimo nombre para poner en marcha el plan… conquistando a Neji

Neji: ooh que bien… QUE! TENTEN! – Dijo el chico muy nervioso al haber escuchado ese nombre.

Hinata: Si, Tenten Ama… acaso la conoces?

Neji Sonrrojado: Eeeh? Aah.. noo, claro que no… porque lo dices? Jajajaja...- Dijo un ya muy rojo y nervioso Neji que comensaba a reir como loco…

Hinata: Pues a mi me parecio que describiste a la persona que te gustaba, y que coinsidencia… se pare mucho a ella, no crees?

Neji Aun Mas Nervioso: Jajajaja! .. pero que cosas dices… jaja.. hay muchas chicas que se peinan con 2 chonguitos… y que son muy lindas… y tiernas… y que cuando sonrie, sientes una gran felicidad… y sus… aah! (suspiro) esos hermosos ojos marrones que brillan demostrando gran felicidad, y que cuando me miran hacen que me ponga nervioso y me comporte como un completo baka y …- Neji se encontraba, por desgracia para el, pensando en Tenten en voz alta, pero luego recordo que no se encontraba solo… cuando miro a Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella estaba… sonriendole? Si, le estaba regalando y sonrisa llena de felicidad…

Hinata: Se nota que de verdad te gusta…^^

Neji: Eeh? P-pues si…

Hinata: Sabes… te dare un consejo… acercate a ella, es una gran chica y estoy segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti…

Neji: Si, creo que tienes razon … mañana hablare con ella…

Hinata: Me pare bn… ^^

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les alla gustado… **

**Espero REVIEWS… Sayonara!^^**


	3. TEMARI TIENE NOVIO!

**Konishiwa! Aqui les traigo la conti! :D en lo personal… **

**Me gusto mucho como me quedo! Tiene mucha gracia… y esenas tristes tambien… TT_TT pero todo se arreglara!**

**Y bueno les aviso que, como ya entre a la escuelita(ashhh!) no se cada cuanto pueda actualizar mi fanfick! Pero lo bueno es que en la escuela donde estoy casi no me dejan tarea! :O!**

**Bueno ya no los aburro y los dejo aquí con el capitulo 3!**

**Mientras tanto en la casa del rubio**:

Natuto se encontraba recostado de cabes en su cama ( me gusta mucho ponerme asi! .) pensando en cierta chica…

Naruto: AYOS! Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… si es una chica muy hermosa pero la acabo de conocer…SUS OJOS! Era hermosos… pero la acabo de cono… y su piel era muy suave! Pero la acabo de cono… ooh! Y su sonrisa era, era muy linda y… AAH! DELICIOSO RAMEN DE PUERCO ROSTISADO, YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN HINATA! Umm… Hinata Hyuga… que bonito nombre tiene, RAYOS! YA BASTA!... mañana hablare con ella para asi sacarmela de mi cabeza

De acuerdo subconsciente?

Subconsciente de Naruto: Esta bien^^

Kushina: Naruto! A cenar!

Naruto: Ya voy mama!

**Ahora veamos que hace Gaara,Temari y Kankurou cuando llegan de la escuela…**

Gaara se encontraba recostado sobre su cama escuchando música metálica a todo volumen, pero realmente no podía concentrarse en la canción, estaba pensando en cierta castaña…

Gaara: E-estuve apunto de besarla… pero, eso no puede ser! Porque lo hice? Me lo prometí…ninguna chica volverá a burlarse de mi… todas son iguales! TODAS…hasta…Matsu…

Temari: ¡Gaara! ¡Baja el volumen! ¡Estoy intentando estudiar! RAYOS! que pasa con tigo?-Dijo una chica histérica mientras golpeaba la puerta del pelirrojo.

Temari: sta muy raro desde que llegamos de la escuela…acaso…tendrá algo que ver con Matsuri?, espero que si! Me encantaría tener a mi mejor amiga como cuñada^^, bien, ahora a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas! ¡NADA ME VA A DISTRAER!

**Ring RIng xD**(suena el teléfono)

Kankurou: ¡TEMARI!-Grito en chico

Temari: ¡¿Que quieres Kakurou?

Kankurou: Te hablan por teléfono.

Temari:!RAYOS! emm… dile que estoy ocupada…

Kankurou: Esta bien, lo siento Shikamaru, pero dice que esta ocupada y que…

Temari:!QUE! ES SHIKAMARU? ¡DAME ESE TELEFONO!-Dijo la rubia, quitandole asi el telefono a Kankurou de la mano.

Temari: Hola, Shika!

Shikamaru: Aah, hola temari, ¿estas ocupada? Porque si es así, te hablo al rato…

Temari:!NO! je, no te preocupes, yo ya, ya había acabado… -Mintió

Shikamaru: (Suspiro) De acuerdo, esto es muy problemático, pero… te gustaría ir al cine conmigo? El sábado?

Temari: A-al cine? ¡claro que si!

Shikamaru: Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 6, de acuerdo?

Temari: ¡OK! Nos vemos!

Shikamaru: Adiós…

Temari que ya había colgado el teléfono: ¡SI, SI! ¡TENGO UNA CITA CON SHIKAMARU! ESO TEMARI, VAMOS TEMARI, ¡eaea!-Dijo Temari, mientras bailaba xD – Bien! Ahora si a estudiar.

Kankurou: Temari?

Temari: Rayos, y ahora que?

Kankurou: Shikamaru, es tu novio?

Temari roja: Claro que no, BAKA

Kankurou: Te gusta?

Temari enojada: ¡NO!

Kankurou: Crees que es sexy?

Temari: Si… digo ¡NO!

Kankurou: Creo que si es tu novio…

Temari: ¡QUE NO BAKA! ¡ YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Kankurou : ¡Temari tiene novio, temari tiene novio!

Temari: ¡KANKUROU, YA BASTA!

Kankurou cantando y bailando: ¡SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS, SE QUIEREN. SE BESAN, SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SE TOCAN SUS PARTES, SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS!

Gaara que iba bajando de las escaleras: Que pasa? Que es tanto grito?

Kankurou: ¡TEMARI TIEN NOVIO!

Temari: ¡NO ES SIERTO!

Gaara: JAJAJA, ¡TEMARI TIENE NOVIO!

Temari enojada: ¿¡QUE, TU TAMBIEN!

Gaara y Kankurou, se tomaron de las manos y brincaban en círculos, mientras entonaban su canción: ¡SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS, SE QUIEREN, SE BESAN, SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS! ¡LALALA!

Temari ultra mega enojada: ¡YA BASTA! ¡LOS MATARE A LOS DOS!

Gaara y Kankurou con cara de miedo: oh oh ¡CORRE!

Los hermanos huían de Temari, ya que si los atrapaban, sabían que no les esperaba nada bueno…

**Con Matsuri: **

Matsuri tambien se encontraba en su habitación, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, pero era lo que tenia, una cama con un cobertor morado claro, paredes blancas, un tocador con todo lo que necesita una chica y un gran espejo, la castaña se encontraba sentada en su cama pensando en cierto chico pelirrojo…

Matsuri: Cielos.. Garra estuvo apunto de besarme pero… aggh! ¡Maldita campana! Pff, no lo entiendo, porque me hace esto, el me gusta y yo se que le gusto pero… pero porque cada vez que intentamos algo siempre termina rechazándome, necesito averiguar por que, porque se porta tan lindo y tierno conmigo, y de un momento a otro es frío y distante.

Matsuri se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto que de sus ojos salían lagrimas, lagrimas que ya no podían contenerse, que querían salir y demostrar sus sentimientos. – Sniff, cielos… e-estoy llorando jeje.. creo que mejor debería pensar en otra cosa, luego averiguare porque Gaara me hace sufrir tanto, mejor… estudiare para el examen de matemáticas, aunque no creo que me valla muy bien, las matemáticas no son lo mío jeje – Esto ultimo lo dijo con una gotita resbalando x su cabeza…

**Con Shikamaru: **

Shikamaru acababa de cortar la llamada con Temari, este se encontraba en la sala de su casas sentado sobre uno de los grandes sillones de color café, mientras tenia sus pies sobre la mesita de madera que tenia enfrente, y veía la enorme televisión que esta al frente.

Shikamaru: Cielos que problemático, yo que me decía que nunca me iba a enamorar para no tener que soportar a alguien como mi madre…(suspiro) oh, es cierto, mañana abra examen de matemáticas, mejor estudiare.- Shikamaru apago la enorme televisión y se dedico a estudiar.

**Con Tenten: **

La castaña estaba en el centro comercial, una plaza bastante grande con muchas tiendas de ropa, maquillaje, zapatos, etc.

Tenten: mmm… me pregunto si Hinata ya abra puesto en marcha el plan, ¡CONQUITANDO A NEJI! (esto apareció en el capitulo anterior) espero que si…

Inner Tenten: ¡MAS LE VALE!

Tenten: ¡Hey!lo izo amablemente y… y …

Inner Tenten: Y que?

Tenten: Y ¿que haces tu aquí de nuevo?:

Inner Tenten: ¡VAMOS! Yo se que me necesitas

Tenten: ¿Asi? Y ¿como para que?

Inner Tenten: Eee? Emm pues.. ¿que tal si Neji se te declara? Y te quedaras congelada ahí, frente a el sin decir nada, no sabrías que hacer, ¡pero si yo estoy ahí! Te ayudare con gusto…

Tenten: Eeeh? Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? No escuche nada después de _"que tal si Neji se te declara'_

Inner Tenten: ¡OLVIDALO! Mejor regreso con Sakura…

Tenten no escucho lo que le dijo la inner: Aaa! Imagínate, que Neji se me declarara, a mi, seria fabuloso…

Inner Tenten o Inner Sakura: No dvi darte ese ejemplo…

**Con Sakura: **

La pelirrosa se encontraba en "_EL HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE KONOHA" _visitando a su madre enferma, la habitación era sencilla, después de todo no podían pagar mucho, tenia una cama – en la cual estaba acostada la madre de Sakura – un sillón y una televisan para no aburrirse…

Sakura: No te preocupes mama, te prometo que ayudare a conseguir el dinero para tu operación, vas a estar bien, ya lo veraz…

Madre: Sakura, por favor prométeme que no dejaras la escuela.

Sakura: P-pero, necesito conseguir dinero y para ello tendría que trabajar.

Madre: Sakura ¡NO! No vas a dejar de estudiar, debe haber otra manera, tu padre se encargara… pero prométemelo por favor hija…

Sakura: E-esta bien madre, te lo prometo…

Madre: Gracias…

Sakura ya no pudo contenerse y abrazo a su madre, mientras lloraba…

Madre: Todo va a estar bien mi niña, tranquila…

**Con Sasuke: **

Este se encontraba en su habitación, amplia, una cama grande, cobertor azul marino y paredes blancas, un tocador con todo lo que necesita un chico y un gran espejo.

Sasuke: Sakura… se como te sientes, mis padres murieron y vivo solo como mi hermano, y por eso… te prometo que te ayudare, porque no quiero que sufras como yo… te ayudare a ti y a tu madre, de cualquier forma, te lo juro…

**Con Ino: **

La rubiase encontraba en el despacho de su padre, su padre sentando detrás de un escritorio de madera e Ino frente a el sentada en una silla que estaba ahí.

Ino: Papi, ¡hola!

Padre: Hola hija… ¿que se te ofrece?

Ino: Bueno pues, ya faltan 2 meses para mi cumpleaños … ¡ya se que es lo que quiero!

Padre: ¿así? Y ¿Qué es?

Ino: ¡UNA FIESTA!

Padre: Deacuerdo… ¿aquí en la casa?

Ino: No, aquí no, quiero llevar a todos mis amigos y amigas a la play, a uno de tus hoteles…

Padre: En la playa… ¿estas segura?

Ino: Claro papi, es i cumple numero 17, no me puedes decir que no…

Padre: Esta bien, entonces , el 23 de septiembre te iras una semana a la playa con tus amigos…

Ino: Wii! Gracias papi – Dijo la rubia muy feliz mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su querido padre…

**Con kiba: **

El castaño se encontraba en su jardín, sentado, en una de esas sillas que hay en esos lugares, el jardín era muy bonito pasto verde por todos lados, flores de diferentes tipos.

Kiba: Hinata…cielos… si que esta buena… - Kiba con cara de pervertido – Tengo que hacer algo para conquistarla, pero ¿Qué? Bueno, no va a ser muy difícil, después de todo, solo mírenme… nadie se me resiste. Rayos ya es muy tarde mejor estudio para el examen, si no lo paso, tampoco pasare el año.

**Con Sai: **

En un almacén abandonado se encontraban 2 personas, un chico con el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y piel pálida, y la otra persona… esta no se podía ver bien ya que estaba escondida tras las sombras…

Sai: ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

Danzou: Iras de infiltrado a un colegio, el "instituto de enseñanzas konoha"

E investigaras todo lo que puedas sobre la directora, Tsunade-Sama…

**Hasta aquí el capi^^**

**Espero que les aya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, espero mas.**

**Jeje… nos vemos en el capitulo 4!**

**Yane!**


	4. Una Rosa Y Un Amor Puro Y Verdadero

**Konishiwa queridos lectores :D **

**Jeje pues al fin les traigo el capitulo 4, perdón por la tardanza, pero como algunos ya se dieron cuenta hice un One-Shot y pues le dedique tiempo… al transcribirlo x que al hacerlo no, lo hice en la clase de español xp.**

**Bueno los que no lo hayan leído, paseen x ahí no les cuesta nada y me dejan un review! ^^'**

**En el capitulo anterior tuve un pequeño error(puse que Naruto hablaría con Hinata al día siguiente, pero no es así, si hablara con ella pero, digamos que este capitulo es una semana después. Y no se preocupen por el ShikaTema, en el próximo capitulo pondré lo que sucedió en su cita. **

**Y bueno, muchas gracias x los lindos reviews que me dejan, me ponen muy feliz… DE VERAS! :D **

**Sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo 4: **

**Una Rosa Y Un Amor Puro Y Verdadero **

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera hace tiempo que todas las parejas ya estarian unidas, le pertenecen a **__**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

Era un nuevo día soleado en la ciudad de Konoha, todos nuestros chicos y chicas alistaban para ir al IEK, esperando asi, aprobar el examen de matemáticas.

Al estar todos listos, ya con su uniforme puesto (N/A: a mi me gusto mucho el uniforme que se usa en el anime K-ON! Así que yo me lo imagino así, si no les gusta imaginen el que quieran, creo en la libertad de expresión!).

Eran apenas las 6:00am y Hinata ya estaba lista para ir al colegio, al igual que su primo Neji.

Neji: Bien Hinata, ya estoy listo

Hinata: Yo también, pero dime, ¿Qué paso con los nervios que tenias ayer?

Neji: AAA! (grito) volvieron u,u gracias por recordármelo…

Hinata: Oh… gomen, pero ya tranquilo, ya veras que todo va a salir bien, ya te dije que a ella también le gustas.

Neji: Si tienes razón todo va salir bien.- Aquí Neji, que seguía muy nervioso, intentaba calmarse comenzando a inhalar y exhalar el aire, mientras decía – Los elotes no tienen maíz, los elotes no tienen maíz…

Hinata con cara de miedo: B-bien, entones vámonos.

Neji: Oh olvide decírtelo, tendremos que irnos caminando

Hinata: Que? Por que?

Neji: ummm…. Bueno, mi auto se averío

Hinata: Si claro, solo dime que te quieres encontrar en el camino con Tenten y ya!

Neji sonrojado: jeje… esta bien, que bueno que me comprendas.

Pasados ya 10 minutos, podemos divisar en la calle a Hinata y Neji, este ultimo viendo hacia todos lados tratando de localizar a Tenten (ya que sabia que siempre se iba a la escuela por ese camino).

Cuando por fin la encontró a lo lejos frente a la florería Yamanaka olfateando una rosa, al parecer esa era su flor favorita.

Neji nervioso: AA! Ahí esta…

Hinata: Bueno ahora ven con ella

Neji: Bien – Neji comenso a caminar pero 3 segundos después volvía a donde Hinata – pero ¿Qué le digo?

Hinata: Solo dile, Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿te gustaría que camináramos juntos a la escuela? Después de eso, en el transcurso, ya saldrá de que hablar y cuando sea el momento le preguntas si quiere salir contigo! ¿ok? – Dijo la ojiperla con rapidez

Neji con tono sarcástico: Si, claro…

Hianata: Bien, ahora me voy, adios!

Neji :!QUE! espera no me acompañaras

Hinata: No, solo aria un mal tercio, así que yo me adelanto a la escuela, adiós!

Neji: Bien, adiós – _ok Neji, estas listo, estuviste entrenando toda la noche, ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!_

Neji cruzo la calle hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, que aun olfateaba la flor.

Neji: emm.. h-hola Tenten

Tenten: ooh Neji, h-hola

Neji: umm ¿te gusta esa flor?

Tenten: si, amo las rosas^^

Neji en voz de susurro: Yo te amo a ti…

Tente: que? Perdón no pude escucharte.

Neji, que se encontraba muy nervioso, agitaba sus lados brazos rápidamente de un lado al otro.

Neji: No, no nada! Nada

Tente.: Oh – y la castaña volvió a olfatear la hermosa flor.

Neji: ¿Te gustaría llevarte esa flor?

Tente: Mmm, si pero, no tengo dinero… u,u

Neji: Yo, yo te la puedo comprar – Dijo el chico algo sonrojado

Tenten: Oh no, no quiero molestarte

Neji: No es ninguna molestia, al contrario, vamos yo te la compro

Neji tomo a la castaña de la mano para jalarla dentro de la tienda, ocasionando que ambos se sonrojaran. Y así entraron a la tienda a comprar **la rosa** para la castaña.

En otro lado de la calle (mas adelante) se encontraba Hinata, cuando por fin llego a su destino (el salón de clase) abrió la puerta corrediza y pudo notar que no había nadie, aun era muy temprano.

Hinata: Al parecer soy la primera – La ojiperla tomo asiento y saco de su mochila un libro para pasar el rato.

Despues de poco tiempo, un chico entro al salón…

Naruto: Ooh creo que llegue demasiado temprano… oh hola Hinata!

Hinata: Ooh, ohayo Naruto-Kun

_Cielos, que hermosa se ve hoy, esta es mi oportunidad de charlar mas tiempo con ella. _– pensó el rubio

Naruto: emm.. Hinata yo, quiero preguntarte algo…

_La invitare a salir, así podremos charlar mas a gusto! – _Pensó de nuevo el chico.

Hinata: eeh? Dime…

Naruto: Bueno y-yo – Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, alguien entro al salón.

Naruto: a pero miren quien es, es… es… disculpa ¿como te llamas?

Kiba: Que te sucede idiota! Sabes perfectamente quien soy

Naruto: ¿COMO ME LLAMASTE?

Kiba: Te dije idiota, idiota…

Naruto: Eso pensé, ven aquí! Hay que arreglar esto!

Kiba: Esta bien, cuando quieras!

Naruto: ¡ que tal ahora ¡

Kiba: ¡ no importa la hora, igual quedaras destrozado

Naruto: ¡AHORA SI! – Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera golpear a Kiba una voz los detubo

HInata: ¡BASTA! - Ambos chicos reaccionaron ante el grito – Me puedes decir porque se llevan así

Naruto y Kiba se miraron, por que en realidad no sabían por que se peleaban, al parecer todo comenzo la semana pasado cuando Kiba hizo el "inocente" comentario de que Hinata esta muy buena.

Naruto no sabia porque, pero eso le molestaba, y mucho.

Los chicos no querían responder, sabían perfectamente la razón, si le decían la verdad (de que Kiba solo queria estar un rato con ella, y de que Naruto solo la defendía) a la chica Kiba seria probablemente golpeado por Neji, y Naruto pensaba que Hinata se sentiría rara al saber que el la defendía de ese modo, cuando solo se conocían hace una semana.

Naruto: Etto…

Kiba: Y-yo…

Hinata: Esta bien, si no quieren decirme, esta bien, solo dejen de pelear, no me gusta verlos así… - Dijo con un poco de tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro

Kiba decidio dejar su mochila en su pupitre, mientras que Naruto intentaba terminar de decirle a Hinata algo importante.

Naruto: Bien… como te decia Hina-Chan ( así le decia Naruto de cariño, a pesar de solo conocerse hace una semana el ya le había tomado gran cariño a la chica, se nota verdad..? ) – Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de decirlo, fue interrumpido, de nuevo…

Kiba lo con su cadera, haciendo que Naruto se corriera de donde estaba ( en frente de Hinata, y esta aun se encontraba en su pupitre)

Kiba: Hola nena – Dijo el castaño mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

Hinata levemente sonrrojada: aa.. h-hola Kiba-Kun

Kiba: Hey! Que dices si después de la escuela vamos a comer un helado?

Hinata: Y-yo… - Naruto que miraba enfadado la escena, decidió interrumpir haciendo lo mismo que le iso Kiba (darle un golpe en las caderas al castaño)

Naruto: Lo siento Kiba, pero yo estaba hablando con Hina-Chan

Kiba: a si, pues tendías que hablar con ella en otro momento porque ahora esta hablando conmigo

Naruto: y ¿Por qué yo? Mejor TU! Hablas con ella luego.

Kiba: No, mejor TU! Habla con ella después

Naruto: NO! MEJOR TU!

Kiba: NO TU!

Naruto: y yo porque MEJOR TU

Kiba: y yo porque MEJOR TU

Hinata intentaba acabar con esa "pelea" pero no le daban oportunidad, así que solo miraba la escena mientras una gotita resbalaba por su cabeza (al estilo anime! XD)

En eso, entra una pelirrosa al salón, y ve todo el alboroto

Inner Sakura: Chaaa! Están peleando de nuevo, ya me tienen harta! – Sakura se acerca a los 2 chicos y les da un golpe en la cabeza, quedando cada uno con un gran chichón

Naruto y Kiba: Aucch!

Naruto: Sakura-Chan porque me golpeas? – Dijo el rubio con cascadas en los ojos

Sakura: ya me tienen harta los 2, solo se la pasan peleando y … lo raro es que siempre es por Hinata… acaso hay un triangulo amoroso aquí? – Lo ultimo lo dijo con una cara picara…

Naruto, Hinata y Kiba: QUE!

Sakura: Cielos no se enojen, es solo que… eso parece, vean: Kiba siempre quieres llamar la atención de Hinata, de una forma muy bolgar debo decir. Y tu Naruto siempre la defiendes. ¿a caso ocurre algo aquí? – Lo ultimo de nuevo con una sonrisa picarona

Hinata: ee? E-etto…

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera algo una rubia entra al salón

Ino: Ohayo chicos!

-Ohayo- Respondieron todos al unísono

Ino: les tengo una súper noticia

Sakura: ¿Que es?

Ino: Gomen, tendrán que esperar a que lleguen los de mas

Entra Sasuke..

Sasuke: Buenos días – Ya saben con su típica voz fria…

Sakura: Sasuke-Kun! – Sakura se acerca a su novio para darle un abrazo y un gran beso en los labios

Sasuke: Buenos días mi amor – Y se buelven a besar

En eso 2 personas se topan en la puerta

Gaara: ooh… Buenos días Matsuri

Matsuri: aah Gaara… buenos días… - y sin decir nada mas lo paso de largo y entro al salón, mientras Gaara solo miraba algo confundido, ¿a caso lo estaba evitando? Y si es así ¿Por qué?

Kankuro quien también se encontraba ahí, llegando juntos los 3 hermanos Sabaku No, miro a su hermano algo confundido, ¿Qué había pasado ahí? – Que te pasa porque no entras?

Gaara: Eeeh? N-no.. nada… - Dijo con una voz apagada mientras entraba al salón

Temari: que le pasa?

Kankuro: No lo se, ya lleva tiempo así

Temari: Que raro… ooh ya llego Matsuri talvez ella sepa algo

Kankuro: bien.. – los 2 hermanos entraron al salón

Temari ya estando adentro: Ohayo chicos!

Tods: Ohayo!

Matsuri que se acerco a su mejor amiga, Temari: Tema, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – Dijo la castaña con un tono que se notaba bastante triste

Temari: Claro, vamos! – La rubia toma a su amiga de la mano para salir del salón, mientras Gaara observaba la escena preocupado por ver a Matsuri asi

Temari: ¿Qué pasa Matsu? _ Matsuri se sentía muy mal, solo quería llorar, no le importaba quien la viera o que pensaran de ella, solo quería una respuesta. Temari la abrazo y le pregunto muy preocupada - ¿Qué pasa Matsu? ¿Por qué lloras?

Matsuri: Y-yo… ya no puedo mas Temari, ya no puedo, no puedo seguir sin una respuesta, necesito saber porque Gaara me rechaza aunque le guste. ¿Por qué? Porque hayer estubo a punto de besarme y luego solo se fue, ahora me trata como si nada ocurriera ya estoy harta!

Temari: Matsu, yo se que es difícil pero tienes que entender a mi hermano, el sufrió mucho por esa chica, Mizuki, y ahora ya es muy difícil para el creer de nuevo en una mujer

Matsuri: ¡¿y tu crees que yo no sufro? Para mi es muy difícil esto, me ilusiono y de un momento a otro mis ilusiones y sueños con el se van al carajo. Yo se que el sufrió mucho, pero yo también estoy sufriendo, así que… solo quiero saber si me quiere o no. Se que la idiota de Mizuki lo enamoro y luego.. y luego solo se acostó con el para poner celoso a su novio, lo se muy bien, pero… también se que lo que yo siento por el es **amor puro y verdadero** y que mis sentimientos nunca van a cambiar porque el fue y siempre será mi primer amor, sabes que lo amo desde que tenia 10 años, cuando… aun vivíamos en Suna y… mis padre seguían con vida…

Temari: Escucha Matsu, Gaara es mi hermano pero, tu eres mi mejor amiga, eres muy cercana a mi, te aprecio y admiro mucho, y sabes que te apoyo en todo. Así que… como tu mejor amiga que soy solo puedo darte un consejo. Habla con Gaara, será mejor que lo oigas con sus propias palabras. Y si su respuesta es SI, pues me alegro mucho, hacen muy linda pareja, pero si su respuesta es NO, será mejor que te olvides de el, por tu propio bien, se que encontraras a alguien mas…

Matsuri: Tienes razón, será mejor que hable con el – Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la manga de su saco

_RIng Ring XD _(campana)

Temari: si, pero será luego ahora hay que ir a clases

Matsuri: HAY! Pero si no me has contado que paso en tu cita

Temari: Ooh, pues solo te diré que me fue muy, muy bien –Dijo Temari ahora muy feliz

Matsuri: Demo… y los detalles! – pedía Matsiri desesperada

Temari: te los diré en el receso…

Matsuri: Pero nos toca clase con Kakashi-Sensei, sabes que llegara tarde, aun hay tiempo.

Temari: Si lo se, pero no quiero que mis hermanos oigan – Dijo en susurro

Matsuri U,U esta bien… intentare resistir el chisme…

Las 2 chicas rieron y entraron al salón, al llegar vieron que ya habían llegado sus de mas amigos y compañeros, Shikamaru, Neji y Tenten, también estaban ahí los de mas integrantes del grupo… pero también había un rostro conocido, pero no era de su salón, y al parecer no se le veían muy buenas intenciones…

**Continuara…. **

**Waa! Espero que les aya gustado!**

**Espero reviewssss! :D **

**Y disculpen si se me paso alguna falta de ortografía, es que tenia prisa…**

**SayooNara! ^^**


	5. Hinata, sal conmigo!

Hinata, sal conmigo! Capitulo 5 :)

Karin entro al salon de los chicos con una amplia sonrisa arrogante

-Buenos dias chicos- Saludo la peliroja

-Perdon, y tu que haces aquí?- Dijo de muy mala gana la pelirosa

-Wow Sakura tan temprano y ya estas de mal humor…-

-Agh, escucha tu—Pero fue interrumpida por la peliroja

-shh, a callar frentona, que no vengo a hablar contigo- Dijo mientras ponia su mano al frente, como queriendole decir a Sakura que se callara

-Hey quien te crees tu para hablarle asi a Sakura-chan!- Interfirio el rubio con sus ojos entrecerrados y señalando a la de anteojos

-Ay… pero de que mal humor se levantaron el dia de hoy, pero yo no vengo a hablar con ninguno de ustedes, vengo a hablar con Sasuke-kun! –Dijo lo ultimo con voz chillona

-Y porque quieres hablar con mi novio?- Pregunto enojada la pelirosa

-Eso es algo que… averiguaras muy pronto… por ahora, hablare con Sasuke-kun!- La peliroja toma a Sasuke por la mano y se lo lleva

-Hey que te pasa zo…- Fue interrumpida

-Tranquila Saku, hablare con ella para terminar con esto de una vez- Dicho esto Sasuke sale del salon con Karin

-Bien, que quieres?- Dijo friamente el pelinegro

-De acuerdo, lo dire una sola vez y espero que lo entiendas… tienes que terminar con Sakura- Dijo seria

-Que?- Pregunto Sasuke extrañado, como le decia eso? Quien se creia ella para decirle que hacer con su vida?

-(Karin suspiro) Ay Sasukito… pero que te acabo de decir? Bien, lo dire de nuevo… Tienes que terminar con Sakura!-

-Y quien te crees tu para venir y decirme que hacer!-Dijo ya empesando a enojarse

-Jeje… pues nada mas ni nada menos que… la hija del jefe del padre se Sakura^^-

-Eh?- Dijo preocupado Sasuke, esto no iba por buen camino

-Asi es Sasuke-kun! Si quieres que mi padre le de el aumento de sueldo a tu suegro… tendras que terminar con ella!-

-Karin porque haces esto!-

-Pues porque te amo Sasuke-kun! ^^-

-No, claro que no…. eso no es amor, estas obsecionada-

-Ash, pues tomalo como quieras, pero ya sabes, o terminas con ella o su mami muere…-

-Eres una…- Fue interrumpido

-Piensa lo que quieras Sasuke-kun! Ah y por sierto, despues de terminar con la pelos de chicle, seras mi novio! Byee!- Y sale corriendo, no sin antes darle un besito en la mejilla

Sasuke quedo en estado de shock, y ahora que aria? Tenia que terminar con Sakura por su bien

-Que le estara diciendo esa a Sasuke-kun?...- Preguntaba angustiada la pelirosa

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea nada malo- La apoyaba Ino

-Espera, estamos hablando de la misma Karin?- Dijo Tenten

-Pues… si creo que tienes razon- Admitio la rubia

-Descuiden, Sasuke la pondra en su lugar!- Dijo ahora Temari

-Eso espero…- Susurro la pelirosa

-Ten-chan, que te a dicho mi primo?- Pregunto Hinata cambiando el tema

-Oh, sierto… Arigatou Hina-chan! Esta fue la mejor mañana de mi vida!- Dijo muy feliz

-Acaso se te declaro?- Se emosiono Ino

-Moooou, no, pero me invito a salir!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Eh! En serio? Me alegro mucho… parece que no fue tan dificl como el creia…- Dijo Hinata

-Chicas! Ayudenme a convencer a Temari, no me quiere decir que paso en su cita con Shikamaru!- Decia Matsuri con cascaditas en los ojos

-Oye eso no se vale!- Ino estaba desesperada por saber el chisme

-(suspiro) Esta bien… se los dire-

-Oe Naruto, que te pasa, te ves triste- Dijo Gaara observando al rubio

-Naadaa… es solo que, por culpa de este animal –señalando a Kiba- No e podido invitar a salir a Hinata-

-Vaya, vaya… crei que seguias enamorado de Sakura- Dijo Sasuke

-Pues si, eso creia… pero no lo se, hay algo en Hinata que me llama la atencion, ademas no tendria oportunidad con Sakura-chan! Ella es tu novia teme!-

-Si… es mi novia…- Susurro Sasuke con tristesa

-Pero en fin, no me rendire! Invitare a salir a Hinata-chan!- Dijo seguro de si mismo el rubio

-No si yo te gano- Dijo Kiba con un aire de superioridad

-Hijo de tu…-

-NARUTO!- Le regaño Gaara

-Que!-

-Hay niños precentes…- Dijo el pelirojo señalando a los niños que acababan de llegar, 2 de ellos tomados de la mano

-Hola jefe!- Saludo Konohamaru

-Eh? Ah, hola Konohamaru, Moegui, Udon…- Respondio –Oye, espera! Konohamaru, porque tu y Moegui estan tomados de la mano?' Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras señalaba las manos de Konohamaru y Moegui

Ambos niños se sonrojaron

-Bueno jefe, lo que pasa esque… somos novios- Ddijo Konohamaru mientras la chica asentia con la cabeza

-QUE!- Grito Naruto

-Asi es jefe…- Dijo la chica

-No puede ser!- Decia Naruto sorprendido

-Y porque no!- Dijo Konohamaru con fastidio

-Como es posible que tengas novia antes que yo- Dijo el rubio recargado en una pared con un aura morada rodeandolo

-Ah…- A konohamaru se le cae una gotita- Bueno jefe, esque… como decirlo, eres feo

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora si que Naruto estaba deprimido

-Feo!- Dijo Naruto con cascaditas en sus ojos

Y una nuve de humo aparecio dejando ver a su profesor favorito con algo parecido a una sonrisa por debajo de la mascara que siempre llebaba

-Yo no creo que seas feo Naruto-kun, de echo creo que eres muy guapo

Naruto trago saliva, mientras todos lo miraban con una cara de miedo –AH! Kakashi-sensei no me diga eso!- Dijo con miedo

-Solo bromeaba Naruto… no tienes porque dudar de mi sexualidad!- Dijo el peliplata entrecerrando su ojo feliz

A todos los presentes les paso una gotita por la cabeza

-Bien, es hora de empezar la clase- Dijo el sensei

RING RING! –Sono el timbre que indicaba la hora del receso

-WUUUJUU!- Gritaron todos los alumnos y salieron disparados al patio dejando al pobre sensei solo en el aula

-Recuerdo… cuando me tenian respeto y esperaban hasta que yo les indicara que podian salir… - Dijo con un aura negra

Hinata, Sakura, Matsuri, Temari, Tenten e Ino decidieron pasar su receso en el patio, para poder converzar tranquilamente

-Bien Temari, ya estamos solas, ya nos puedes contar lo que paso en tu cita? ONEGAI!- Rogaba la castaña

-(suspiro) De acuerdo…- Todas se acercaron mas a Temari, realmente querian saber que ocurrio

**FLASH BACK**

_Temari estaba nerviosa por su cita, y como no estarlo, salir con el chico que tanto te gusta no es para menos…_

_La chica vestia un vestido casual arriba de las rodillas ,que se amarraba en el cueyo de color negro, y unas sandalias del mismo color, el cabello como siempre._

_Despues de darce, de nuevo, una mirada al espejo el timbre sono_

_DING DONG- Kankuro abrio la puerta_

_Aah, hola Shikamaru- Saludo _

_-Hola, esta Temari?-_

_-Si un segundo- tomo aire- TEMARI, TE BUSCA TU NOV…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminas la palabra llego Temari y rapidamente le tapo la boca son su mano_

_-Gracias Kankuro- Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa falsa y una venita marcada en su frente – ya puedes regresar a ver la novela- Se vengo_

_-(Kankuro se sonrojo) Y-yo no veo novelas hermana! De donde sacas eso? Eso solo lo ven las mujeres!-_

_-Mi padre las ve- Dijo Shikamaru _

_-(Kankuro trago saliva) em… y-yo, ya me voy por la cosa… que esta en la cosa… de… emm… S-SUERTE EN SU CITA!- y sale corriendo_

_-Que problematico… porque no admite que ve novelas? Yo lo ago…- _

_-Eh? En serio?-_

_-Si… me agradan las escenas romantias- Dijo mientras miraba a Temari a los ojos, esta se sonrojo_

_-Bien… ehm sera mejor irnos ya al cine- La chica sale junto a Shikamaru y se van_

_Al llegar al cine se debatian por que pelicula ver_

_-ummm, que tal una de terror?- Propuso el chico_

_-Por mi no hay problema, pero crei que te gustaban las escenas romanticas- Dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Tsk, porfavor mujer, solo dime que te da miedo y ya-_

_-Que? Miedo yo? Para nada vago!- Dijo segura_

_-De acuerdo, veamos ACTIVIDAD PARANORMAL –Dijo señalando el cartel de la pelicula_

_-E-esa? –Trago saliva_

_-Algun problema?-_

_-Cla-claro que no Vago! Vamos entremos!- La rubia toma al chico de la mano para hacerlo entrar a la sala._

_Adentro…_

_**-Crrr…-Crujio un mueble – Que fue eso?- se preguntaba la protagonista de la pelicula, actuando nerviosamente.**_

_**Empezo a hacercarse al mueble y poco a poco y con miedo, coloca su mano sobre la pequeña ranura de la puerta.**_

_-No! No la abras!- Grito Temari_

_-SSH!- La silencio la demas gente _

_**La chica poco a poco abre la puerta**_

_Temari no podia evitarlo… tenia miedo, inconsientemente tomo la mano de shikamaru, este se sonroja, y la aprieta un poco_

_**AH! Grito la chica al sentir un enorme dolor de cabeza**_

_-POR DIOS!- Grito Temari asustada aferrandose al braso del vago_

_**El dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que la chica comenzo a alucinar, escuchaba una voz grave que la llamaba una y otra vez por su nombre**_

_Temari ahora ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del pelinegro_

_**La voz parecia que se acercaba mas a la pobre chica**_

_-Ay onegai, Kami-sama, protegeme de todo mal y peligro…-_

_-Estas bien temari?- Ahora si se habia preocupado, la chica ya estaba rezando_

_La chica se dio cuenta de que estaba muy abrasada de el, y se sonrojo_

_-Cl-Claro que estoy bien, baka-_

_-No te vez muy bien…-_

_**AH! Grito la chica al sentir aquel enorme cuchillo atravesar su corazon**_

_-AH!- Grito Temari saltando a los brasos de Shikamaru_

_**FIN**__ se veia escrito con sangre en la enorme pantalla, toda la gente salio de la sala, incluyendo a Temari y Shikamaru_

_Al salir Temari estaba en shock, no reaccionaba solo estaba ahi, parada mirando la nada sin moverse_

_-Temari estas bien?- Pregunto preocupado el chico, pero ella no respondio –Temari- Pasando su mano por los ojos de la chica una y otra vez, pero nada… Shikamaru desesperado toma a la chica por los hombros y la agita –TEMARI REACCIONA!- Grito_

_-Eh? Que? Que pasa?- _

_-Como que que pasa? Estas bien?- _

_-Claro, porque no deberia estarlo?- Pregunto como si nada_

_-Bueno, adentro… en la sala, estabas gritando y- y muy nerviosa- _

_-Ah si, la pelicula… WOW estubo genial, hay que verla de nuevo!- Dijo sonriendo_

_A Shikamaru se le resbala una gotita –Talvez devimos aver visto otra pelicula…- Dijo_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- Termino de relatar la chica

-Y eso… que tiene de bueno?- Dijo Matsuri con una gotita resbalandole

-En serio te dio miedo esa pelicula!- Tenten tambien con una gotita

-Bueno… no fue en si eso… si no lo que paso despues-

**FLASH BACK**

_-Esto no esta saliendo como yo esperaba- Dijo Shikamaku_

_-Lo siento…-_

_-hmp… que dices si mejor vamos a comer un helado?-_

_-Me encantaria! ^^-_

_De camino a la heladeria hablaron sobre cosas sin importancia, cuando llegaron cada uno pidio un helado de su sabor favorito, Temari de chocolate y Shikamaru de vainilla_

_-mm… que rico helado!- Dijo temari relambiendose los labios_

_-Si… delicioso-Dijo Shikamaru, no poniendole demasiada atencion a lo que decia la chica, el estaba mas concentrado viendola a ella, viendo lo hermosa que se veia comiendo su helado, sus labios saboreandolo una y otra vez… como deseaba ser ese helado_

_-Quieres probar?- Pregunto Temari_

_-Que?- Acaso le habia leido la mente?_

_-Que si quieres probar?- Repitio_

_-(Shikamaru trago saliva) Cl-claro…- Se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras Temari lo miraba asombrada, que pensaba hacer? El chico se acerco lo maximo que se podia, hasta que sus respiraciones se encontraron. Shikamaru se acerco un poco mas hasta que por fin sus labios se juntaron en un beso seco y sin movimiento, pero rapidamente tomo forma, poco a poco Shikamaru fue moviendo sus labios, a lo que ella correspondio gustosa, ahora sus labios bailaban mas rapidamente. Temari inconsientemente acomodo sus brasos alrededor del cuello del chico, mientras este depositaba sus manos en su delicada cintura, se tubieron que separar por falta de aire, al acerlo ambos respiraban agitadamente y sus mirada quedaron entrelazadas_

_-Y-yo… me referia al helado- Articulo dificilmente la chica_

_-OH! Pues… me gusto mas probarlo de esta manera- Dijo el pelinegro relambiendose los labios, y de nuevo la beso, de igual forma_

_-Temari quieres ser mi novia?- Pregunto ya estando separados_

_-S-si Shikamaru!- _

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Todas las chicas se quedaron asombradas

-Por kami! Temari, de verdad ya eres novia de Shikamaru?- Pregunto Matsuri, a lo que Temari respondio con una afirmacion de cabeza

-wow no puedo creerlo, que bien por ti amiga!- Dijo la pelirosa

-Pues… ya todas tienen novio… esepto yo..- Dijo una triste Ino

-Como que todas! Aun faltamos Matsrui, Hinata, tu y yo- Dijo Tenten

-mm.. si pero, al menos ustedes tienen a alguien, Matsuri y Gaara, tu y Neji, y Hinata con Kiba y Naruto, hasta tiene 2 y yo ninguno!- Dijo la rubia en un puchero

-Descuida… cuando menos te lo esperes llegara- La animo Hinata

-Solo espero que sea pronto…- Murmuro

Alguien se aserco al grupo de las de mas chicas

-Sakura necesito hablar contigo…- Dijo Sasuke

-Eh? Claro…- Sakura se levanto y se fue con Sasuke

-Umm… me pregunto de que hablaran? –Se pregunto Temari –OH! Matsu, mira ahí esta Gaara, porque no vas a hablaer con el?- Dijo la rubia señalando a su hermano

-A-ahora?-

-Si ahora!-

-n-no se…-

-Ya hablamos sobre esto en la mañana-

-(suspiro) aah de acuerdo…-

Matsuri se alejo y llego al lado de Gaara, luego de ver que le dijera algo, se fueron caminando

-Y quedaron 4!- Dijo Temari

En otra parte del patio, hay un alboroto 2 chicos discutiendo

-Ya te dije que yo la invitare a salir!- Dijo Kiba

-Y ya te dije yo que YO LA INVITARE!- Grito el rubio

-GRR! Eso es imposioble! Que no me as visto?...- Dijo el chico castaño colocandose en una posicion, digamos... sexy

-Te miro… y veo a un engreido- Dijo el rubio con aburrimiento  
-BAKA! Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia…-

-Si claro… -Sarcasmo- Sabes se hace tarde… mejor me voy con Hinata-chan!

-Naruto no insistas! Yo la invitare primero-

-NO! yo la invitare!- Dijo enojado

-Agh que yo!-

-aaah! Una carrera- Grito Kiba comenzando a correr

-Hey espera!- Y Naruto corrio tras de el

-Hinata-Chan!- Dijo Tenten entusiasmada –Dime ya te desidiste por alguno de los chicos?-

-Eh?- Se sonroja

-Umm… sierto Hinata, tienes a 2 chicos muy gupos tras de ti…- Dijo Ino

-Etto… n-no creo… de donde sacan eso? Es imposible que le guste a 2 chicos…-

-Porque dices eso?- Pregunto Temari –Eres muy linda Hina-chan-

-Si Hinata y ademas mirate… no estas nada mal…- Dijo Tenten

-(Hinata se sonrojo aun mas) Chicas… gra-gracias… pero yo no creo posible gustarle a esos chicos tan guapos…-

-Segura?- Pregunto Temari

-Ha-hai!- Afirmo con la cabeza

-Pues si fuera tu lo pensaria 2 veces- Dijo Ino

-Eh?-

-Mira atras- Dijo Tenten

Y Hinata asi lo iso, al voltear diviso a lo lejos 2 chicos corriendo a maxima velocidad justo hacia donde estaban las chicas

Naruto y Kiba tenian una carrera, la meta era Hinata, pero estaba muy reñida, iban cabeza a cabeza y tras de ellos se podia ver una nuve de polvo

-HINATA!- Gritaron los 2 chicos al mismo tiempo llegando frente a ella

Naruto y Kiba se miraron a los ojos y un rayito se formo entre ellos

-Kiba…- Dijo Naruto entre dientes

-Naruto…- Dijo igualmente Kiba

-AAAH!- Gritaron ambos antes de lanzarse en sima del otro, calleron al piso, y el plan era darse de golpes… pero la pequeña montaña que habia alli se los impidios.

Una montaña que bajaba hasta otra parte del patio. Una vez en el suelo comenzaron a rodar y callero por esa bajada

-AAH!- Gritaron, pero esta vez por la impresion

-Oh santo cielo…- Dijo Hinata levantandose rapidamente del suelo –Chicas, ya vuelvo- Dijo, y se fue para ver si los chicos estaban bien

-Y quedaron 3!- Dijo Temari

-Tenten- Llamo una voz frente a ellas

-Neji?- Dijo sorprendida Tenten

-Oye… me preguntaba si… te gustaria ir a comer algo conmigo- Dijo con un leve sonrojo

-A-ahora?-

-Si, bueno… si-si no estas ocupada claro…-

-No!, claro que no estoy ocupada… de echo estaba aburrida^^- Temari e Ino frunsieron el seño debido al comentario de su amiga. Tenten se levanto del suelo y se alejo con Neji

-Y ahora somos tu y yo- Comento Temari

-Lo dudo…. –Suspiro

-Temari- Llamo esta vez un pelinegro muy peresoso

-Shikamaru!- La rubia se levanta rapidamente y lo saluda, como es debido saludar a un novio

-Oye Ino, Shikamaru y yo iremos a la cafeteria, no quieres venir?- Dijo para que su amiga no se quedara sola

-No Tema, no quiero hacer mal tercio-

-Segura?- Pregunto Shika –A mi no me molesta-

-No… de verdad no se preocupen, yo estare aqui-

-Bien, pero si cambias de opinion ya sabes donde estaremos- Dijo Temari y se fue con su novio

-Y ahora solo quedo yo…- Susprio –Necesito un novio…-

-Disculpa- Llamo un chico –Sabes que clase le toca al grupo 2C?-

-Si… es biologia, yo estoy ahi, porque…?- Pero quedo sorprendida al ver a ese chico…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*"~*"~"

Hola gente! Por fin e vuelto! :3

Lamento mucho la tardansa, mi cuaderno donde tengo anotado la hisotria.. se lo preste a una amiga desde SEPTIEMBRE! Y me lo acaba de entregar en ABRIL! 77

Pero aqui esta el capitulo 5! Como lo prometi!

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me encanta leerlos, son muy lindos… asi que espero recibir mas!

Nos leemos en la proxima!

Bye~Bye **Gazetta Kaorii :3 **


End file.
